User talk:Sheepman/1
--[[User:4th hale|''4th hale]] club penguin mob can i join? superdaisy RE:CPM ok superdaisy Ninjas are real! Dear Sheepman: I do believe in nijas. Yesterday I found a penguin wearing a ninja mask: Today I found a lot of ninjas in the Deep Freeze server! In the Book Room's Yearbook: In a Club Penguin wallpaper: Club Penguin website: The Easter Egg Hunt's Ninja Egg! And here are other evidences (possibly fake): See? Ninjas must be real. Yours faithfully, Dancing Penguin 12:18, 31 May 2008 (UTC) P.S. I never used CP Trainer in my life! These pictures are real! Dancing Penguin 12:20, 31 May 2008 (UTC) You're right You're right, ninjas are probably fake. The black superhero masks were from the play "Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal", right? Dancing Penguin 15:38, 31 May 2008 (UTC) SAF? Sorry, but the article SAF? was moved to Bands#SAF?. In Club Penguin Wiki, a band can't have a page. That's why we have the page "Bands". We already got 13 Wiki Bands! Check them out here! Dancing Penguin 18:02, 1 June 2008 (UTC) =my wiki army= yer in User:Super24daisy You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 12:19, 30 July 2008 (UTC) lets meet Sheepman, lets meet right now on cp. How about avalanche at the dojo.--005tk 13:24, 30 July 2008 (UTC) hi agentgenius says hi at 21:30 gmt agentgenius says hi at 18:28 gmt Signature I didn't make it myself. Someone from Wikipedia did. If you want to use mine feel free to.-- Barkjon 17:36, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Signature Sure, I'll make you one. Just fill in this form for me. Colour: What colour do you want your signature to be in? (it would be easier for me if you could give me a name from list of colours) Font: What style of writing do you want your signature to be in? (for a list go on microsoft word and click on the list of fonts) Text: What text would you like? just Sheepman or something else? Extras: links to your talk page etc.,... --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] ( |talk| ) 10:35, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi Sheepman!Why is no one else on?Do you want to go on Club Penguin?--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 19:51, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Answer to your signature question I read your question on 4th hales page,so here is the answer.Go to edit on this section,then copy the following:Sheepman.Then,click "more" on the top of the page.Go to preferences.Then paste it into the signature box.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 19:13, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Go to preferences then put a check in the box next to raw signature.Then it will work.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 19:58, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi--Agentgenius 20:21, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Award OK,but only if you can answer this riddle:You are driving a bus.At the first stop,2 people get off.At the next stop,4 people get off.At the next stop,8 people get off.At the last stop,everyone gets off.So here is your question:What color are the bus drivers eyes?To get another award after that,check the main talk page.I will be hosting a weekly riddle contest.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:27, 27 August 2008 (UTC) (This is a quote from Spongebob) S:(looks very serious)Well than...........Here you go! --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 20:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Answer to your account creation question I seriously don't know. It has never happened to me, so I don't really know what to do. Tell your friend to keep trying and it will work eventually, probably.-- Barkjon 17:55, 28 August 2008 (UTC) HELP!!! MY SIGNATURES BROKEN!!! LOOK!!!--Agentgenius 16:05, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Well it ''was--Agentgenius 16:07, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hi peoples. Gots me a signature to!-- Agentgenius 17:00, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi-- Agentgenius 18:19, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Meet me on CP in the Dojo -- Agentgenius 18:20, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Iceland-- Agentgenius 18:24, 29 August 2008 (UTC) please go on!-- Agentgenius 18:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Sheep I notice that maybe before the year is done, you'll either be a rollback, or maybe, MAYBE a sysop. Just start editing a lot, and you'll be amazed!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|12:58, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi Sheepman. Thanks for the short, but friendly welcome! [[User:Pingu Penguin|Pingu Penguin] 20:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) WAY Cool Igloo/Penguin etc. That was graet on Club Penguin! You have a cool igloo by the way! We should do it again sometime! Pingu Penguin 20:39, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Rollback I don't know exactly Rollback means, but its someone who can edit more pages and can compare pages and rollback, I guess thats how its used. Its a more advanced, honorable way of undo.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 20:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC)